There are many processes that can be used and have been used over the years to produce foamed articles. While foamed articles have many advantages over their non-foam counterparts, such as using less material, lighter weight to transport, etc., they still use a significant amount of energy to produce, and can raise environmental concerns for a variety of reasons.
The systems described herein are meant to address some of these challenges, including more efficient and effective manufacturing processes.